


Friends Forever

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Drabble, M/M, Prompt: Cider, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair discuss cider and homemade fruit cake.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 13 Dec - cider prompt





	Friends Forever

Jim and Blair were having everyone over from the bullpen for Christmas Eve. Blair had made homemade fruitcake that was delicious, Baklava, sugar cookies and pecan pie. To drink, he had made hot buttered cider with rum. 

“Blair the place looks great. You did a good job of decorating the house and making all the food.”

“Want some hot buttered cider with rum?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. That sounds good but only one, I want to be able to answer the door when they get here.”

“Oh, ha ha ha. It’s not that strong.”

“They’re going to love it, especially with all the goodies you made. People are going to flip when you say you made fruitcake. They’ll think it’s one of those dreadful fruitcakes you buy and use as a weapon.”

“Very funny. I just know it goes well with the cider. Would you like a piece?”

“Blair, we’re expecting company?”

“Of the fruitcake, you fruitcake.”

Jim burst out laughing and was so happy to be in this relationship. 

“I can wait till everyone comes. This is going to be a great night, Blair. And the cookies are good. I tried one a bit ago.”

“Jim, I’ve had four. Where is my will power?”

“Everyone is pulling into the parking lot. Give me a kiss before they come up,” Jim asked nicely. 

What could Blair do but kiss the man he was wild about. Besides, now Blair could taste the cider on Jim’s lips. It was delish. 

Blair opened the door and welcomed their friends in. As always, they had a good time with wonderful friends and all ate and drank too much. It was a perfect Christmas Eve. 

Delicious Fruit Cake

2 cups . pecans  
½ pound. whole dates  
I can of Manderan oranges, drianed  
1 lb. coconut, shredded  
2 cup. Eagle Brand milk  
1 Jar of red cherries  
1 fresh pineapple cut into bite sized pieces  
1 cup. whole Brazil nuts  
1 cup whole almonds  
1 cup whole cashews  
1 c. flour

Mix until fruit is coated in flour and milk. Will be quite thick. Bake in bundt pan in 300 degree oven for 30 minutes.

Hot Buttered Cider with Rum

8 cups cider  
1 orange, thinly sliced  
1/2 cup honey  
8 cinnamon sticks and 16 whole cloves  
1 1/2 cups dark rum  
8 pats unsalted butter

In a saucepan, heat cider, orange, honey, and whole spices until bubbly. Simmer, but do not boil for 10 minutes. Pour cider into warm heat-proof mugs, adding a cinnamon stick for each serving. Add rum to each mug, as desired, and top with a pat of room temperature butter. Stir until butter is melted; serve hot.


End file.
